heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Island Nation
The is a certain country in the Pacific, where the first Object was created.Heavy Object Prologue Background The Island Nation is located on the ,Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 3Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 5 though it isn't known whether it is or a new country which arose on the archipelago following the fall of the United Nations and the turmoil which ensued, which saw many countries fragmenting or disappearing and new nations emerging. The Island Nation was the country which created the first Objects. The first twelve Objects, also called the , were developed as part of the (also referred to as Pro_be_12).Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 5 Their deployment resulted in the destruction of the nuclear age, however the Island Nation's victory was short-lived as supposedly top secret information was stolen and imitation Objects began appearing, with the nation being swallowed up by the discord of international society and their victory, in the words of Ichirei Shikon, stolen from them and divided up by politicians.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 10 The Twelve Earthly Branches, unable to keep up with the advancing age, eventually all ended up on the bottom of the ocean, though their reactors were still functional and they themselves functioned as a symbol of the Island Nation's ideals. The Island Nation became a top resource superpower due to the discovery and exploitation of oil and veins of iron ore in the deep Pacific.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 1 Part 5 Before this discovery, it had carried out research on maintaining an ocean supply line, called the .Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 6 It is technologically advanced and the level of newly developed technology has been described as ridiculous, overturning many commonly accepted assumptions. It has been also be described as going so far it has created a sort of .Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 1 Part 4 Due to possessing an aging society and population, the Island Nation has encouraged immigration, which has created a few other problems in the process. The Japanese Islands where the Island Nation is located are at present, at least officially, a territory under the control of the Capitalist Corporations. However, it is actually divided in two sides influenced by the other world powers. The western portion of the islands is controlled by a power that wishes for a revival of the Imperial Court system and have made a large-scale secession to the Faith Organization. However, the Faith Organization and the Legitimacy Kingdom are in conflict over whose power the Imperial Court system should be reinstated under. The eastern side under the Capitalist Corporations has had their values change whenever maintenance is done to their advanced information infrastructure and are mocked as beginning to transfer over to a more Information Alliance-like system.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 3 Part 3 Chronology Dominion 70% A civil war was instigated in the Island Nation after a self-defense PMC assigned to guard the Ame-no-Darin went rogue and occupied the floating island. Following the destruction of the Ame-no-Darin by Moss Green and Sky Blue, it emerged that a new model of Object had been constructed in a workshop below it.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 1 The seaborne Object, Ame-no-Uzume, was constructed as part of a plot by Ichirei Shikon, a search engine constructed from the brains of several people originating from the Island Nation, acting as the control tower for a weather control weapon known as Amaterasu, which was intended to use the sunken reactors of the Twelve Earthly Branches, positioned at strategic points where oceanic currents intersected, in order to control ocean temperatures and indirectly control global weather.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 9 Following the Ame-no-Uzume's destruction, Ichirei Shikon was purged by the Capitalist Corporations and the reactors were salvaged from the ocean floor.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Epilogue Locations *Ame-no-Darin External Links * References Category:Locations